A variety of mobile computing devices exist, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, digital cameras, digital players, mobile terminals, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “mobile devices”). These mobile devices perform various functions specific to the device and are often able to communicate via wireless connections with other devices. A single mobile device may, for example, provide Internet access, maintain a personal calendar, provide mobile telephony, and take digital photographs.
The sharing and editing of content found on multiple mobile computing devices is typically time consuming and limited. For example, a media event such as an anniversary party may warrant media capture of the special event. Each of the attendees of the special event may decide to capture the special event through use of digital photographs taken with their mobile devices. A considerable time after the event, the attendees may share their digital photographs with each other either manually or electronically. In addition, each of the attendees may spend considerable time editing the digital photographs prior to exchanging the digital photographs with other attendees. An attendee may edit what they believe to be the best picture when only later to discover that a better quality picture may have been utilized for editing if the user had access to other attendees' digital photographs. For these and other reasons, therefore, there remains a need for a system and method by which a user can more conveniently share and edit media content stored in wireless personal media devices in a proximity environment.